rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaunedice, Pt.2/Transcript
The opening ends to a uniformed, sleeping Jaune Arc with his head resting in his hands while a constantly-zooming and fast-talking Professor Bartholomew Oobleck is in the middle of his hyperactive lecture, educating Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos, Velvet Scarlatina, and a leaned-back Cardin Winchester directly behind Jaune. Oobleck: "Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution--more popularly known as the Faunus War--" (zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk) "--humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." (points at the map of said-area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk) "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" (zooms around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk) "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Some of the silhouetted students raise their hands. Velvet, after a moment, does the same. Oobleck: "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" (takes another sip of his coffee) "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" (a hand is raised) "Yes?" Weiss: "The battle at Fort Castle!" Oobleck: "Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Unseen by the professor, Cardin flicks a paper football at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up. Jaune: "Hey!" Oobleck: (zooming over into Jaune's face) "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Jaune: "Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus..." (looks behind Oobleck's focused face at Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer) "...had over that guy's stuff..." (he sees Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes and goes for the most obvious answer) "Uhh... Binoculars!" While Jaune looks pleased with his answer, the class laughs at him and Oobleck (back at the front of the class) sips his coffee. Pyrrha sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling. Oobleck: (zooming back behind his desk) "Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Cardin: "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Pyrrha: (as Oobleck shakes his head) "You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Cardin: "What? You got a problem?" Pyrrha: "No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." (Cardin growls at the correct response) Blake: "General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." (turns to Cardin) "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Oobleck: (as Cardin gets up from his seat, fist clenched) "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." (when Jaune laughs at his tormentor's embarrassment, zooming up to him) "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." (takes yet another sip of his coffee) Jaune: (shoulders slumping) "Oohhhh..." Oobleck: (zooming away) "Now! Moving on!" ---- When the lesson ends, Pyrrha, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren come out of the classroom, only for Pyrrha to stop near the doorway. Pyrrha: "You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." (they look back inside as the after-class talk occurs to the two boys) Oobleck: (sips his coffee) "You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is..." (takes a longer sip of his coffee) "It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along." With that, he zooms out of the classroom and past a waiting Pyrrha in a green and white blur. Jaune comes out first, and Cardin emerges behind him, pushing him to the ground an emitting an "Ow!" from him that makes the bully laugh before walking away. Pyrrha: (pulling Jaune back on his feet) "You know, I really will break his legs." (Jaune sighs, and Pyrrha looks like she is struck by inspiration) "I have an idea! Here, come with me!" (she grabs a confused Jaune by the arm and drags him along as she turns down the corridor) ---- A dejected Jaune and Pyrrha come onto a rooftop of one of the buildings, with a clear view of the glowing green orbs in the central tower of Beacon. Jaune: "Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed." (looks over the edge of the roof, to the confusion of Pyrrha) "I can always be a farmer or something..." Pyrrha: (realization hitting her with horror) "N-n-no!" (dashes to push Jaune away from the edge) "That's not why I brought you up here!" (the camera pans out to show the two on the roof as they talk with Cardin leaning in his windowsill right below them) "Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you!" Jaune: "Wh-what?" Pyrrha: "We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" Jaune: "You think I need help?" Pyrrha: "N-no! No, that's not what I meant." Jaune: "But you just said it." Pyrrha: "Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!" Jaune: (turning away from her, lowering his head and voice) "You're wrong. I-I don't belong here." Pyrrha: "That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" Jaune: (turning back around, now angry) "No, I don't!" (sighs as Pyrrha looks bewildered and he reveals the truth) "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..." (turns his back to her so he doesn't have to face her) Pyrrha: "Wh-what do you mean?" Jaune: (voice going higher and higher as he confesses) "I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!" (looks at her again) "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!" Pyrrha: "What? But... why?" Jaune: "'Cause this is always what I've wanted to be!" (turns away again) "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough." Pyrrha: (approaching him, placing a hand on his shoulder) "Then let me help you!" Jaune: (suddenly turning on her with mad frustration) "I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" Pyrrha: "Jaune, I-" Jaune: "I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?" Pyrrha attempts to reach out for his arm and console him, but he leans back from her touch. Jaune: "Just... leave me alone. Okay?" Pyrrha: (head bowed, sad) "If that's what you think is best..." She walks away, her footsteps getting softer and softer until she leaves the roof. Jaune paces a little until he hears a mocking laugh and Cardin appears on the roof from his window. Cardin: "Oh, Jaune..." Jaune: (looking behind him at his bully) "Cardin!" Cardin: "I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel!" Jaune: (taking on a begging tone) "Please, Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!" Cardin: "Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!" Jaune: (approaching) "A... a friend?" Cardin: "Of course!" (traps Jaune in a headlock under his arm despite his struggling) "We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time." (finally releases Jaune, who gasps as he leans on the ground) "That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?" (leans down to rub Jaune's hair and gets up with a grin) "That's what I thought." (heads back to hang onto the edge) "Don't worry, Jaune; your secret's safe with me." Cardin drops back down to his room as Jaune rubs his neck in pain and worry before the scene fades to black and the credits roll. Category:Transcripts